


Letters

by nicotineglitch



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, But doesn't show it, Dadza, I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT, Paradise Found, Short One Shot, Techno is sad, Uhm, im super passionate abt this :), philza dad moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotineglitch/pseuds/nicotineglitch
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Ph1lza
Kudos: 56





	Letters

"Well. This is it."

Philza turned his attention to the runned down house, roof completely exposed. Moss and mold had soon taken over the outside, painting it in a mix of greens and browns. Somehow through his mask, an underlying stench wafted up his nose. He turned his head to look at his elder son. His face was bare. Void of any emotions, even through the pig mask. He was afraid to say anything. He watched Techno walk into the house, having his father come in after. Light shined through the crater and cracks of the home, shining down on them in an orange hue. Technoblade looked around at each room, relishing in the fact that he's never got to experience a full life here. Philza felt uneasy. A sense of dread washing over him. Room after room. It all started to look the same.

Until they reached the master bedroom. In terms of layout and design, it looked the same. But overall vibe, it was off. Both of them felt it. Techno drew his attention to an open drawer, walking silently over to it. Peering in, he saw letters.

Addressed to him.

My sweet baby boy, xxxxxxx, i feel awful for sending you to that horrid adoption center. but what could i have done? we weren't ready for a family...we weren't ready to raise you. we did this for your sake.

i miss you xxxxxxx, everyday that i live, i miss you dearly.

why? why us? i hope you're safe wherever you are you snot nosed brat. you ruined my life. i cant go one night without thinking about you. fuck you.

dear-

"Techno-"

"I've seen enough." He declared. He gathers up the huge stack of papers and puts them in his side bag, saying nothing else.

"What did the letters say?"

"...nothing important. Let's go back, it's getting dark."


End file.
